fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
5 Heart Pretty Cure
is CureCookie's fifth fan series. It is a special series since it airs on January instead of February. Plot Aizora Megumi just started middle school. She knows no one in school, but quickly makes a new friend, Amai Yuka. She meets Hoi, a fairy from the Colorful Kingdom. She becomes Pretty Cure, and is told there are 5 all together. Megumi doesn't want to put her new friend in danger, so what will she she do? Who will she get to become the next Cure? Characters Cures / Cure Blessing *The lead Cure and first Cure of the series and group. Her first friend was Yuka, but her second Cure of choice was Jenna since she didn't want to put Yuka in danger and she thinks Jenna will be a good Cure. Her grades are unknown, since they change all the time, but is terrible in math. She is bad in sports, but is working on it and improving. She is always thinking negatively about herself, mainly because she doesn't want people to think she is boasting when she says good things about herself. She is also very honest, and has a hard time lying sometimes, when someone asks her for the truth, she cannot help but tell the truth instead of lying. She is also very gullible, and cannot tell the difference between honesty and lying. She shows a huge dislike to her younger brother, she herself not knowing the reason why. She tries to defend her friends whenever she can. She is very whiny sometimes, and annoys people easily. She hates friendship problems, but causes one sometimes. She is in the Art Club in school and loves art. / Cure Glow *The second Cure of the group and Megumi's third friend. She is a tomboyish person, and is bad tempered and can be scary when she is angry. She is very loyal and helpful when it comes to friends, and stands up for her friends when they get bullied. She states she hates guys, but is shown to be not true. She has two younger siblings which are twins, who team up against Jenna all the time. Her parents are always busy so she has to take care of her siblings unless they are at school. She is mostly alone at home with her siblings or just alone. / Cure Symphony *The third Cure of the group and Megumi's first friend. Yuka was chosen to become a Cure after Megumi received much encouragement from Jenna to choose Yuka. Yuka is a happy-go-lucky person who tries to think positive all the time. She is also a funny and entertaining person and always entertain the rest. She extremely loves cute stuff, which is obvious because her room has a lot of stuff toys and likes it when someone makes a cute sound. Like Jenna, she is scary when she is angry and gets annoyed by guys easily. She has a older sister whom she gets along with well, and seldom fights with her. She sometimes scolds her sister because she is in a bad mood. She hates friendship problems, like Megumi. / Cure Mist *The fourth Cure of the group and Megumi's second friend. She used to only hang out with Aoi, but then slowly went with the rest. She is quite quiet, and doesn't talk much. She cares for her friends deeply and treats them like her sisters. She is the oldest of the group. She first talked to Megumi when they sat down for lunch together. She is usually the odd one out, not counting Jenna in the group, which is stated by herself, but Megumi is in fact the most odd one out instead. She had a hard time getting used to being Pretty Cure, and took a long time to believe the rest on their Pretty Cure "story". She has three younger brothers whom she gets tired of since they annoy her. / Cure Snow *The last Cure of the group and Megumi's fourth friend. Aoi is kind-hearted and helpful and has good leadership. She is the smartest in the group and likes joking around sometimes. She is the youngest of the group. She used to hang out with Midori only, but slowly went with the others. She thinks everyone is okay, and doesn't hate or dislike anybody. She lives with her grandmother and mother. Her parents are divorced, so there are no males in her house, also she is an only child, but she wishes for a sibling. She is also the most athlete in the group, and runs the fastest, followed by Jenna. Mascots *Hoi is the lead mascot of the series, and a childish, whiny and gluttonous fairy. *Laura is the second mascot of the series. She is good tempered, kind hearted and not easily tricked by others. *The third mascot of the series. Simi is the youngest, and acts like a newborn. She is a crybaby, and is also childish like Hoi. Villains Coming soon Colorful Kingdom / *The queen of the Colorful Kingdom. She is a young and the previous princess, and inherited the throne after the king and queen passed away. At a episode, she disguised herself as a human, Nijiiro Nanase to go to the Cures' school. Trivia *The character, Aizora Megumi is somewhat based on CureCookie. Gallery 5HpcLogo.jpg|The logo for the series. Category: 5 Heart Pretty Cure Category: Fan Series Category: Pretty Cure fananime Category: User:CureCookie